A Twisted Fate
by Saotome Akane-chan
Summary: This story is a mix of the past and present. Princess Serenity has a twin sister named Tranquility. She has been chosen to be the Queens successor. The successor has to marry Endymion. Serenity loves Endymion and Tranquility loves Seiya. Because Sereni
1. Chapter 1

AN: Now this story is gonna be kinda weird. It starts off in the past and then it goes to when they are reborn later on. With their past lives it might be kinda confusing since I'm adding a new character and she kinda makes a weird twist in the story. But overall I think this will be a great story. Hopefully all of you will like it. If you have any questions then comment and I'll be sure to respond. Thank you and enjoy. :)

Disclaimers: I unfortunately don't own SM or any of the characters except for of course a few of the ones my mind decides to make up... like Tranquility. :-P

I originally added this story to years ago. I have recently edited the story and have begun working on the other chapters. I actually found chapter 4 in a notebook. So I will add that chapter ASAP!

A Twisted Fate

by- Soatome Akane-chan

**Chapter 1**-

All is quiet on the palace grounds except for the sound of the water fountain in the garden. A young woman with incredibly long, blonde hair in an odango style is sitting next to the fountain running her fingers through the water. She is watching her fingers run back and forth, and side to side; watching the ripples she makes and enjoying the feel of the water on her hand. The young woman lets out a long sigh as she continues pondering to herself.

The wind begins to pick up; causing the water to start creating tiny waves in the direction it is blowing. This startles the girl from her thoughts, who feels the water begin to move against her. She quickly pulls her hand out of the water which causes a few drops to fall on her long, white dress. It is a beautiful dress. The dress is floor-length, white and white pearls around the bust. It also has gold circles at the top and goes around to the back to be met with a bow. The young woman sighs and brings her eyes up into the sky to see a big, blue orb above her. She stares at it for a long moment; as if entranced by the sight of this blue planet.

"What are you doing out here Serenity?" a female voice asks.

Serenity is shaken from her thoughts, and turns around to be met with big, blue-green eyes. Just like hers.

"Oh, I just wanted to get away and think for a little while. That's alright isn't it?" she asks the newcomer.

The newcomer looks identical to Serenity. The only exception to how they look is that the new girl's hair is parted on the side, and her bangs are longer. She also has a little green in her eyes. She has a gold necklace with a crescent moon charm. Other than these few differences, they are identical.

"Yes, I guess it's all right. You should just be careful Serenity."

"But why, Tranquility? We are supposed to be in a time of peace. Why can't I go wherever I want to?" Serenity says almost glaring at her twin.

"Because there are people who do not want peace. They will do whatever they can to get rid of it. Just think of what would happen if one or even both of us were to die Serenity? Who would rule in our mothers place?" Tranquility looks at her sister, almost begging her to just listen to what she has to say.

Serenity drops her head showing her defeat, and nods her head in agreement, "I understand"

"I know it's hard Serenity but-"

"How is it hard on you Tranquility? You get to go places! I have to stay here on the moon! Why is it that you can travel, and I can't? We're twins! It's just not fair!" Serenity's eyes begin to water as she looks away from her sister and towards the blue planet above. "Why can't I leave? Even for just one time!"

Tranquility looks at her sister with sympathizing, and understanding eyes.

"You would be content with just one visit?" Tranquility asks her sister.

"Yes. Just one time," Serenity looks at her sister with puppy dog eyes, hoping that she will do something to help her.

Tranquility looks around for a moment, then back to Serenity. She stands up quickly, and motions for Serenity to follow her. Serenity's eyes grow big but she follows her twin sister.

"Where are we going?" Serenity asks from behind.

"To the teleportation room."

"But I'm not allowed in there." Serenity says, her words are traced with the fear of being caught.

"Don't worry. I'm allowed to use it. They had me added to the list of those allowed so I can begin my tour of the galaxies." Tranquility turns around, and gives Serenity a wink. Then she continues leading them towards the teleportation room.

Serenity lets out a small giggle at her sister, and then her face grows dark.

"I still don't understand why you are the one who gets to make the tour of the galaxies. Why does everyone love you more than me Tranquility?" Serenity's eyes begin to water as she looks at her sister.

Tranquility turns around to see her sister, again in tears about the same thing they had discussed earlier that day. She lets out a slight sigh, and thinks of the right words to say.

"Serenity, we've talked about this. It's not a matter of them loving me more than you. You have great friends, like the inner senshi, who love you so much. Everyone loves you. The reason why I'm the one doing the touring is because I'm the more responsible one. Think about it Serenity. Do you like studying, and going to classes? Can you ever not cry over something small? You are very loving, and very sweet Serenity, but that's not enough. To be able to do the touring of the galaxies you have to be smart, responsible, and diplomatic. Throughout the years you just haven't shown that sister. I would love to be able to stay here, and be lazy like you get to do, but I can't. Do you understand?" Tranquility looks into her sisters eyes to see if she understands.

Serenity nods her head, and Tranquility pulls her into a small hug.

"I understand Tranquility. I'm sorry"

"It's OK Serenity. Now, let's break some rules, and go to Earth!" Tranquility lets out a mischievous laugh, and then winks at her twin sister. Serenity excitedly nods her head, and they continue on their way to the teleportation room.

As they approach the room, Serenity becomes noticeably nervous. Tranquility grabs her hand, and gives it a gentle squeeze. This is enough to calm Serenity's nerves. Tranquility walks to a wall, and says her name. A door appears in front of her, and she opens it. She allows Serenity to enter first. Serenity looks around in awe at the room she's been forbidden from entering since she was a child. She began to walk around the room, taking in everything she saw. Tranquility begins to laugh at how Serenity is behaving; which causes her to look questioningly at her sister.

"What is it Tranquility?"

"You are just acting a lot like a... what do they say on Earth?" Tranquility begins tapping her finger on her nose in thought. After a moment, her eyes light up and she looks at Serenity again, "You are acting like a child in a candy shop! That's what it is!" Tranquility says with a triumphant smile at remembering the phrase.

"Candy shop! Where!" Serenity begins looking around frantically, and then looks at Tranquility. They both break out into a fit of laughter.

"Are you ready Serenity?"

Serenity nods her head, and takes her sister's hand once more. Tranquility pulls her onto a platform and says, "Earth." They are then surrounded in a soft, pink glow. In the blink of an eye, they are on Earth. Serenity looks at her sister with a bright smile and says, "Thank you." She begins to walk around, taking in everything she sees. They had teleported into the middle of a field. The full moon is shining brightly on them, making it easy for the twins to see their surroundings.

As they make their way around the foreign land they hear a fight. They quickly run behind a tree so they can watch in secret. They see two men. One man has long, white hair, and blue eyes. Even though he has harsh features, he is somewhat attractive. The other man has black hair, and caring, blue eyes. Serenity's breath caught in her throat for a moment as she took in the man with black hair. The two are in the middle of a sword fight. Normally, both girls would feel like they should step between them, and tell them that fighting isn't the way. Somehow they understand that this isn't really a fight.

"It's like Venus and I," Tranquility says to her sister. Serenity looks as if she hadn't heard her. She continues staring at the dark haired man with glazed over eyes.

Tranquility has a look of understanding in her eyes as she gently says her sister's name. Serenity still doesn't respond. Tranquility then elbows Serenity in the side trying to get some kind of reaction out of her, and it works.

"OUCH! Why'd you do that Tranquility!" Serenity exclaims grabbing her side with her hand. Tranquility looks at her sister, and they both notice that the sound of sword on sword has ceased.

"Who's there?" the harsh looking man asks to the darkness. The girls stand silently, and as motionless as possible for fear they might be caught.

"Don't worry Malachite. It was probably some local peasant girls." Serenity peeks her head around the tree to see the young man. He is dressed differently from Malachite. Malachite is wearing a military uniform, while the caring looking man is wearing black armor and a cape.

"Prince, we should call it a night. Let's head back to the palace."

The Prince looks back once more into the darkness, and see's Serenity poking her head from around the tree. "Go on without me Malachite. I'll be there shortly"

"Are you sure your majesty?"

"I'll be fine."

With that, Malachite turns and leaves the Prince in the field. The Prince walks over to a set of bushes, and pulls a couple of roses from the bush. He then sneaks over to the spot where he saw Serenity.

"Hi," he says, scaring the two sisters from their hiding spot. He hands them each a rose, and they give each other a panicked look. "I'm Prince Endymion. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're here. I recognized the moon sign on your head. What brings you to Earth at this hour?"

Endymion looks from one sister to another, wondering if he will get a response from one of them. Finally, Tranquility steps forward. "I'm Princess Tranquility, and this is my sister Princess Serenity. We just wanted to see what Earth was like. My sister never gets to leave the palace so I snuck her out."

Endymion lets out a small laugh. "That's alright Princess'. If you want, I can be your guide for a little while."

Serenity finally looks up at Endymion, and finds he is staring at her. She quickly turns her head away, and blushes.

"We would like that." Serenity answers before Tranquility can object. Tranquility quickly turns toward her sister but nods understandingly.

They spent most of the night together. Walking and talking about places on Earth, and comparing life on Earth to that of the Moon. When the sun starts to rise both girls begin to panic because they know everyone at the palace will soon awaken. Endymion quickly escorts the Princess' to the teleportation platform they had arrived on. Before the girls leave, Endymion hands Serenity a red rose, and kisses her hand.

"Until we meet again Princess," he says, and turns to leave.

Serenity stares after him until her sister says, "Moon Kingdom," and they arrive back in the teleportation room.

Serenity throws her arms over her twin sister and exclaims, "Oh Tranquility! That was wonderful! Can we go another time please?"

Tranquility looks at her sister sadly, and shakes her head no.

"Why not?" Serenity begins to get tears in her eyes at the thought of not seeing her charming Prince Endymion again.

"Because I will be leaving tomorrow, and no one can know of what we've done. You understand that don't you?" Serenity nods her head, and walks with her sister out of the room. After entering the castle they part ways, and head towards their respective rooms.

**End Chapter 1**

Well... How do you guys like it? Comments and flames are wanted. I should have the next chapter up shortly. I've been really inspired to write this lately. So I'll try and get the next chapter up in a day or two.

Next Chapter:  
Tranquility begins her tour of the galaxies. Everyone starts telling Queen Serenity that Tranquility should be her successor. Serenity confides in her senshi about how Tranquility and she went to Earth. She convinces them to take her back.  
Queen Serenity announces that her successor shall marry Prince Endymion of Earth. How will Serenity and Tranquility handle this?  
Also the Starlights will be appearing in this story. They will be in this next chapter as well. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OK I'm sooooooo sorry it's taken so long to get this posted but trust me- I'll get them up faster! So how do you guys like the story so far? I'm so excited about this story. I honestly haven't been this inspired to write in a while so this story means a lot to me. But enough of the small talk you guys want the next chapter! Hope ya like!

Disclaimers: Same as last chapter lol.

A Twisted Fate

**Chapter 2-**

The night the sisters decided to go to Earth proved to be a bad one, as both regretted not getting any sleep. The twins were able to get around two hours of sleep before the ruckus of the palace woke them from their slumber.

Tranquility is awoken by her chambermaid who is packing the Princess' clothes for the tour.

Serenity is rudely awoken by Venus saying, "Wake your lazy butt up Serenity!" This is followed by a raspberry.

Thus begins the start of the day, which initiates the end of the Silver Millennium.

Serenity slides her feet over her bed, groggily rubbing her eyes, and stretching her arms.

Venus walks over to her, grabs a pillow off of the Princess' bed, and throws it at Serenity.

"Why'd you do that, Venus?" She asks, now fully awake.

"I was trying to help wake you," Venus says innocently, while placing her hands on her hips.

"What time is it?" Serenity asks, rubbing her eyes again.

"It's eight but Tranquility will be leaving soon. I thought you would like to spend time with her before she leaves; instead of sleep all day, and not see her for weeks."

"Arigato Venus-chan. That was very thoughtful of you. Where is she?"

"She's having a quick talk with the Queen, and then everyone is to meet in the dining hall for a farewell breakfast."

"Alright, well, if you will excuse me Venus. I would like to get changed into something more appropriate for breakfast." Serenity gestures towards her nightgown, and then walks towards her closet.

Venus nods and exits the room, closing the door behind her. Serenity quickly dresses, and walks out the same door Venus did only moments before.

Queen Serenity and Tranquility are talking in the Queens study. They began talking only a few minutes after Tranquility had been awoken by her chambermaid. She is still in her nightgown but has a robe over it. Her hair is messy and down since she did not have time to put her hair up. Tranquility is fidgeting with the sleeve of her robe, embarrassed for her mother to see her look so unpresentable when she is about to leave to represent their great kingdom.

The Queen is sitting behind her desk. She has one delicate hand folded over another, looking intently at her daughter.

"You summoned me mother?" Tranquility asks trying to stifle a yawn.

Her mother looks down at her hands for a long moment and then back to her daughter. She stands up and walks around the desk, over to her daughter, and envelops her in a tight hug.

"Oh, Tranquility, I am so proud of you." Her mother pulls away for a moment to look into her daughters eyes. Then she looks to her right hand and gently slides a ring off of her middle finger, and onto Tranquility's finger.

"What is this?" Tranquility asks her mother with a puzzled look.

"This was my great-great grandmothers, the Goddess Selene's. It is a ring of special powers Tranquility. So you know you must be very careful when you use this. This is a ring for protection. If anything is to happen to you, you need only call to the ring. Just say 'Moon Protection Bubble,' and you will be protected from any enemy. You should be careful though, because once you use it, it will absorb energy from you or people around you. But since you are leaving, I would feel better with you having this while you travel to these foreign galaxies." The Queen yet again pulls Tranquility into a tight hug and kisses her on her head.

"I'll be careful. I promise mother," Tranquility responds, returning her mother's embrace.

Queen Serenity releases Tranquility, and gestures towards the door. "The others are waiting in the dining hall for you dear."

With that, Tranquility leaves the Queens study and heads towards her room to change before going to the dining hall.

Serenity walks into the dining hall, not expecting anyone to be there; however, she finds that all of the other Princess' are already there and seated. She had wanted to sneak some food before anyone arrived. Now she has to wait and eat when Tranquility arrives. Serenity lets out a sigh, and takes her seat.

_Hurry up Tranquility! I am sooooooooooo hungry!_

All of the Princess' are killing time, doing their own things. Mercury is reading a book. Venus is doodling on a napkin. Mars and Jupiter are talking animatedly. Saturn is explaining a game to Pluto. Neptune and Uranus are whispering in each other's ears, and laughing about what the other says.

_I wonder what they are saying that could be so funny..._

Venus sets her pencil on the table, and turns to Serenity.

"Serenity, why are you so tired today?"

Serenity's eyes go big for a second, and she tries to think of an excuse to tell her closest friend; however she knows she cannot lie to her.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Tranquility and I spent time with each other for most of the night."

"Oh. It must be hard on you. You two have never been separated like this before."

"I suppose it will be tough these next few weeks," Serenity looks down at her hands.

_But then again it might not be so bad... I can always sneak to Earth to see him. Wait! How can I see him again? I don't have an access code. What can I do?_

"So what did you guys do last night?" Venus asks, picking her pencil up to draw some more.

"Um..."

_Should I tell her what we did? Maybe she can help me see him. I can't lie to her anyway. I should tell her._

"Well, we talked for a little while. Then we... we... went to Earth-" Serenity says but is interrupted by Venus.

"You went WHERE? To Earth?" Venus drops her pencil again, and turns around in her seat to see Serenity better. This outburst catches the attention of the other Princess' who join in on questioning Serenity.

"Um, yea, we went to Earth." Serenity replies meekly.

"Why did you go there?" Mercury asks.

"How did you get there?" Uranus demands.

"I was upset that Tranquility gets to leave, and I haven't had a chance to leave the Moon yet. So she took me to Earth. We went to the teleportation room. She was given the right to use the room so she was kind enough to let me use it with her." Serenity says defiantly.

"Did anyone see you?" Neptune asks.

"Yes."

"Yes? Did they know you were from the Moon?" Mars says incredulously.

"Yes they did. But it's OK. It was only one man and he said he wasn't going to tell, and I believe him. I..." Serenity looks to the ground, hoping to find the right words to say written there.

"How do you know you can trust him Serenity? Your sister could have compromised our peace negotiations with Earth with what she did last night. What was she thinking?" Venus says, looking to Serenity for answers.

"Because I know he wouldn't lie. I trust him. I think I... I think I love him." Serenity says averting the gazes of her companions.

"You love him?" Jupiter asks curiously.

"Yes."

"How can you be in love with him after one meeting? Do you even know his name?" Mars asks.

"I just am. His name is Endymion. He is the Prince of Earth. He is so kind, and caring. If you all would have seen him last night you would understand why I feel the way I do." Serenity says defending herself passionately.

"Are you going to go visit him again?" Saturn finally speaks up. Her dark, violet eyes peering curiously at her.

"I would love to but... I don't have access to the transportation room. I was hoping maybe you guys would help me." Serenity says, looking at all of her friends hopefully.

"Absolutely not," Uranus says, slamming her fist on the table. "We will not support you in this Serenity. You are breaking the rules of the Moon, and are disobeying your mother, the Queen. I should tell her what you have done. You could have ruined any chance of peace with Earth because of last night."

Pluto stands up and gazes at everyone before speaking. "I believe we should help her. If anything, this should boost relations with the Earth. Of course this is wrong. We should inform the Queen of what has happened but we should show our support towards Serenity. If we do so, then the Queen may be willing to let her continue visiting the Earth without anyone getting in trouble."

"Does that sound alright to you Princess?" Saturn asks, smiling at her Princess.

Serenity hesitantly, but happily nods her head in agreement.

"Does everyone else agree?" Pluto asks, looking to her companions to see if they support her idea.

The Princess' nod their heads in agreement. Uranus is being a little resistant at first, until Neptune nudges her in the side.

"Then it's settled. Inner scouts, you will address this issue with the Queen once Princess Tranquility has left for her tour," Pluto says, then takes her seat once more.

Everyone goes back to what they were doing only moments before; except for Uranus and Neptune, who instead of whispering and laughing, are now whispering and looking troubled.

A few moments go by, and the doors to the dining hall open to reveal Queen Serenity and Princess Tranquility. Both greet all of the Princesses and then they take their seats.

Over the next hour, the Queen and Princess' converse and laugh about Princess Tranquility's plans for her tour. She tells them where she's going, and the different proposals she is planning to make to their leaders.

When they finish their meals, and get to the end of Tranquility's itinerary the Outer scouts stand and bid their companions goodbye so they can fetch their bags. The Queen then stands, and the others follow. They exit the dining hall and head towards the teleportation room. The Outers are waiting inside the room for Tranquility to arrive.

Everyone then takes turns in hugging Princess Tranquility and the Outer scouts goodbye, and wishing Tranquility luck.

Tranquility and Serenity hug last, and Tranquility whispers something in her ear that makes Serenity laugh. They release each other from the hug, and Serenity nods. After that, Tranquility then grabs her bag, and steps onto the platform. The Outers follow shortly after. Tranquility waves goodbye, and in a blink of an eye they are gone.

**End Chapter 2**

Ok, now I know I didn't put everything in here that I put in the next chapter description in the last chapter but I didn't think it would be right putting that stuff in this chapter yet. I don't want to cram everything together and make short chapters that are crammed with crap. LOL. So hopefully you guys understand and I will be putting this stuff ((look below)) in the next chapter for sure, and that should be up soon. :- ) Please Review!

Next Chapter-  
Tranquility makes a stop on the planet Kinmoku. She meets Seiya. (YAY! ;-))  
Planets that Tranquility has already gone to have reported to Queen Serenity, and tell her that Tranquility should be her successor.  
Earth adds a new bit to their peace treaty w the Moon- the successor of Queen Serenity has to marry Prince Endymion of Earth.  
The inners confront Queen Serenity about Serenity being able to visit Earth.

AN: Well I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm still not sure if I'm going to have the past be one story and then have another story with the future. What do you guys think? Well enjoy the story and please review!

Disclaimer: Same as before.


	3. Chapter 3

A Twisted Fate

**Chapter 3-**

A week has already come and gone. Things on the moon have only been getting better since Tranquility started her tour. Planets have been contacting Queen Serenity since the beginning, showing their support of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium. They also informed the Queen that when the time was to come, she should strongly consider Princess Tranquility as her successor.

This wasn't news to the Queen. She had expected this kind of news and she agreed with them. That was the only reason why she had allowed Tranquility to go. She knew that Tranquility was the right choice. Queen Serenity loved her other daughter, Serenity, just as much as Tranquility; however, out of the two twins, Tranquility was the one who was responsible and actually showed interest in the future of the kingdom while Serenity lived day by day, enjoying her youth. She was actually happy that Serenity was enjoying her youth while she could, and she promoted it. The fact that Tranquility stepped up and took the kingdom as her responsibility proved to her that she was to be her successor. She just hoped that when the day would come to name her successor, Serenity wouldn't take it too hard, but she was certain that Serenity would understand.

The Queen lets out a sigh as she reads the letter in her hands one more time.

_So Earth wants to add this to the treaty? I wonder why? Neither they nor their son have met my daughters. So why would they wish for him to marry one of them? Well, maybe they have met Serenity. Since I have granted her permission to visit Earth she spends most of her time there. So it's possible they could have met. But if they haven't, then it still leaves me with questions. Such as, do they not want their son to be happy and marry someone he loves? I do not understand Earth but I must accept this if this is what they want. I hope Tranquility will take a liking to him. I won't announce this until after she gets back. I'll throw a ball in her honor to welcome her home and introduce her to the Prince. Hopefully she will get along with him. I have a lot of planning to do. She will be home in two weeks. I better get to work._

The Queen then puts the letter in her drawer. She then opens up another drawer to pull out a planner. She scribbles down on the day that Tranquility will be home to have the ball. She also writes a note to remind her to invite the Prince, and also the Moons new allies that the Princess has met and will be meeting these next two weeks.

_This will be a great opportunity for all of our planets to be joined together. The Silver Imperium Crystal is reaching out throughout all of these galaxies. It's like a light of hope for everyone. Hopefully everyone will see the light that radiates from my daughters and the Moon Kingdom, bringing peace and hope to everyone in every galaxy. That is my dream._

The Queen puts her planner back in the drawer, turns off her light, and exits her study to retire for the night.

Tranquility is sitting on the couch in her guest room on the planet Kinmoku. She is admiring the furniture and the colors of the room.  
The room is done in reds and golds, and the furniture is unlike anything she's ever seen. All of the furniture is wood but in a brilliant golden brown. The legs and arms of the furniture had beautiful, intricate designs she had never seen before.

_I wish we had furniture like this back on the Moon._

She gracefully gets up off of the couch, and walks over to one of the large windows in her room. Outside of her room she can see a beautiful, flourishing garden with the most exotic and exquisite flowers and plants. Just behind the gardens she can see the edge of a forest, and above the trees is a beautiful sun setting in the horizon displaying some of the most magnificent shades of pinks, reds, oranges, blues, and purples. She has never seen anything more beautiful.

_I would love for the Moon to be as beautiful as this. I love the Moon, but it's void of these beautiful colors. I would give anything for the Moon to be able to have this sunset._

Her thoughts are disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens revealing the Outer scouts.

Tranquility smiles, and gestures for them to enter, "Come in. Please. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright," Saturn says, smiling at her friend and Princess.

"We're fine too, Tranquility." Neptune says, gesturing towards Uranus.

"I'm alright as well Princess. How are you? Have you had enough rest?" Pluto asks her Princess with a look of concern on her face.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry to have worried you. It was probably from my not eating this morning before we left the planet Taouryn," Tranquility gives them a reassuring smile.

"That may be the case Princess but we were all very worried about you." Uranus says, putting her hand on Tranquility's right shoulder. "Make sure you eat every meal, OK?"

Tranquility nods her head.

"Yes, you did scare us all. We were afraid something else had happened. Thankfully the Princess of Kinmoku, Kakyuu, was very understanding, and pushed back your meeting." Neptune says, smiling towards her Princess.

"The only problem is that it has been pushed back a few days. This planet's holidays are this week as well. So we will have to wait until the events are over before we can have our meeting. Princess Kakyuu has been kind, and invited us to be her guests of honor during these events." Saturn informs her Princess with an excited grin.

"Is that alright with you Princess?" Pluto asks, still looking at Tranquility with concern.

"Oh yes, it's fine. We will just have to spend either less time on other planets or postpone going home for a few days after our original returning date. Uranus, why don't you contact my mother, and ask her what she thinks would be best to do. Pluto, when Uranus gets an answer, will you relay it to the other planets we are supposed to visit next?" Tranquility looks at them to ensure they understand, and agree to what she is asking of them.

Both scouts nod their head in understanding and exit the room.

"Is there anything you want us to do Princess?" Saturn asks.

"Well, I would like to meet Princess Kakyuu since I haven't met her yet, and she has been so kind to us."

"We will go inform her of your awakening Princess." Neptune says, bowing to Tranquility and then turning to exit the room with Saturn behind her.

Tranquility closes her door and walks over to her bag. She begins to pull out a new outfit to wear since she had slept in her original dress.

_I need to be presentable for Princess Kakyuu. I wonder what she is like. I'm very curious to know what the people of Kinmoku are like. They have such a beautiful planet. They must be just as warm and lovely as their planet. Oh no, I don't have the right bag! Who's bag is this?_

Uranus and Pluto are in the communicating room of the Kinmoku Palace. Queen Serenity's face is on the screen in front of them.

"Queen, the Princess seeks your counsel on a particular matter. Earlier today she had collapsed right before we had arrived on the planet Kinmoku-" Uranus began but is interrupted by the Queen.

"What? Is she OK?" The Queens beautiful face is etched with concern; something that does not seem appropriate for her.

"Yes Queen, she is fine. We talked to her about five minutes ago in regards to what happened, and she explained how she did not eat breakfast on Taouryn." Pluto informs the Queen.

"Make sure she eats every meal. Take care of her senshi. She not only is your Princess but she is also one of your dearest friends. Please protect her and watch what she does." The Queen says. Her words are not harsh but motherly, and caring towards the senshi. Both senshi nod their heads in agreement. "Now what does my daughter need counsel with?"

"Because she passed out, she missed the meeting with Kinmoku's princess, Kakyuu. Princess Kakyuu has been very kind, and understanding through this; however, we came in the middle of this planets holiday. We will be stuck here for a few days. The Princess wishes to know if you think it wise to either cut our future trips to other planets short, or if we should stay the planned time at each planet and return to the Moon a few days late." Uranus informs the Queen with the rest of the Princess' question.

The Queen thinks for a moment before responding to the question her daughter needs advice on. She knows that if they cut visits short, planets will be insulted. She also knows that they will be annoyed with them postponing their meeting.

"Tell my daughter that I believe postponing trips to the other planets is the best thing to do. We do not want to insult these other kingdoms. Also, make sure to apologize to the leaders of these planets for the inconvenience."

Both senshi nod in understanding and the Queens face disappears. Pluto then steps up to the communicator and punches in the planet she wants to talk to.

"How many planets do we have to contact?" Uranus asks, not having kept up with the planets and their itinerary.

"Only four, so it is not that bad." Pluto responds before a face appears on the screen where their Queen had once been.

The moon was shining brightly on the pasture that Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity lie in. It has been three months since they had first met, and they have cherished every moment of it. Anyone can see the love that these two beings possess for each other.

The Prince and Princess lie on a blanket with a plate of crumbs not too far from where their heads are. Endymion and Serenity are cuddling together, looking up at the stars, and enjoying the feel of each other in their arms. Serenity has her head resting on Endymion's shoulder, with her hand over his chest, holding a rose there. Endymion leans down and kisses Serenity's head gently.

"Aishiteru," He whispers to her.

Serenity's eyes widen, and she looks up at him in surprise at the sudden proclamation of his love for her. "Really?"

Endymion nods his head, looking at her with his loving, caring eyes.

"Aishiteru Endymion," Serenity says.

Endymion lifts her chin up and kisses her. She gladly returns the kiss and he deepens it. He then gently pushes her to the ground so he can be on top of her, their hands starting to wander each other's bodies.

A few hours later-

The two lay in each other's arms asleep after passionately consummating their love for one another.

Soon the light of day starts to peak its rays of light over the horizon, waking the two peacefully sleeping youths.

Serenity realizes she had spent the entire night here in Endymion's arms, and that they had had sex. She quickly grabs her dress and puts it on. Endymion gets awoken by Serenity while she's throwing her clothes on. He gently strokes her ankle since that is all he can really reach. Realizing she woke him, she bends over and kisses him gently before leaving for the Moon.

_If my mother finds out about this I will be in HUGE trouble._

Seiya walks down the hallway of the palace whistling to himself, not paying attention to where he is going. Unfortunately, Yaten isn't either.

**CRASH**

"Watch where you're going Yaten!" Seiya yells at his comrade.

"What do you mean, watch where I'M going. Why don't you watch were you're going?" Yaten screams back at his leader.

Tranquility is in her room trying to figure out who's bag she has, and what she is going to wear when she hears arguing coming from outside her door.

_What in the world? I better go see what that is._

With that, Tranquility walks to her doors, and pulls them open to be face to face with two very childish men.

"Because I'm the leader and I don't need to watch where I'm going Yaten!" Seiya screams to the shorter man.

"I could care less if you were my leader Seiya! You still should have watched where you were going!" Yaten yells while getting up in Seiya's face.

The doors beside them swing open to reveal a messy looking woman. Her hair is messy from being slept on, and has lopsided odango's on her head. Her mascara is messed up under her eyes, making it look like she has two black eyes. Finally, her dress is incredibly wrinkled, and she isn't wearing any shoes.

"What's going on here?" Tranquility asks, her blue-green eyes looking from one man to the other.

"Who are you?" Yaten says, not believing a woman this un-presentable was talking down to him.

"Yea, you have no business getting in the middle of our fight odango-atama," Seiya's says looking at the appearance of the woman before him.

"Odango-atama!" She shrieks at him.

"Yea that's what I said. Odango-atama." He says, patting the odango's on her head.

Coming around the corner, Princess Kakyuu watches the conversation, cautiously approaching the trio.

"That is so rude!" Tranquility shouts.

"Well, if the shoe fits..." Yaten says, still shocked by her appearance.

"We finally agree on something Yaten!" Seiya exclaims, and winks at his friend.

"Hey, I am not siding with you Seiya! And don't think I forgot about you running into me!" Yaten yells, getting into Seiya's face again.

"I did not run into you! You ran into me!" Seiya screams back.

Tranquility jumps in between the two men, and pushes them apart.

"What are you doing?" Seiya and Yaten exclaim together.

"Onegai. Don't fight," Tranquility says, looking at both of them with a pleading look.

Both men look at each other in shock. Seiya looks back at Tranquility wondering why he listened to her.

_There's something about her. She has a strong, warm light. Almost like our Princess.___Seiya thinks to himself.

"Who are you?" Both men ask her.

Kakyuu decides to make her appearance and steps up from behind Seiya to greet Tranquility.

"Princess Tranquility, I hope you are feeling better," Kakyuu says, smiling at her warmly.

Both men look at each other, then to Princess Kakyuu, then to Princess Tranquility, then back to themselves.

"Princess Tranquility?" They say, and slowly look back at Tranquility who smiles kindly to both of them.

"Nice to meet you both" She says, trying her best to keep the annoyance for these two men out of her voice.

End Chapter 3

Oh I left a somewhat of a cliffy! LOL. So what do you guys think? Just so you know... when it started out with Endymion and Serenity they were fully clothed. Just thought I'd clear up that fact. But yea… I hope you guys are enjoying this!

Next Chapter:  
Tranquility has to spend a week on Kinmoku. Meaning she has to spend more time with Seiya.  
Queen Serenity plans the ball for Tranquility's return, and for the twin's birthday a week later.  
Serenity and Endymion spend more time together.  
Inner scouts meet the generals.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I hope you are enjoying my fanfic. Please make sure to comment! I love knowing what people think of my stuff Two things I do need to explain. One is about Uranus. I don't remember where I read this in relation to the manga but I found out that Uranus had a brother who was a great warrior. After all of them were reborn there was a problem, and Uranus and her brother's souls were merged together. That is why she is so manly. So I actually used that in this story… so you will read more about that in here. But then with the Starlights I did the same thing. There are Starlights (female senshi) and there are Knights (male guardians) on the planet Kinmoku (where the Starlights are from). So there is a male Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki who are Knights, and their sisters are Starlights.

**Chapter 4-**

"Nice to meet you both," Tranquility says, trying her best to keep the annoyance for these two men out of her voice.

Both men look at each other with a panicked look on their faces and turn back to Tranquility.

"Nice to meet you too," Seiya and Yaten reply, following it with a bow.

"The Princess will be staying with us for the remainder of the week. She will also be our guest of honor at the Olive Ball. I would like for you to be very hospitable to our guests," Kaykuu says, looking at both Seiya and Yaten, and smiling warmly at the both of them.

After a few moments of letting what just happened sink in, Yaten is the first to speak up.

"Guests? How many guests do we have?" Yaten asks, almost afraid to know how many people he has to be nice to.

"I have brought four of my guardians," Tranquility says kindly.

"Four?" Yaten asks, not believing what she says.

"Correct, and now is your chance to meet," Tranquility smiles and gestures down the hallway towards the four figures approaching them.

The leader of the group steps closer to the Knights.

"My name is Sailor Pluto," her dark ruby eyes seeming so cold, yet mysterious as she gives her greeting. She has long, greenish-black hair with some of it pulled into a bun. She has a very strange way about her but the Knights don't find her threatening or alarming.

The next to step to them has shoulder length, purplish-black hair. She has deep violet eyes that seem to have the same energy as Pluto's.

"My name is Sailor Saturn."

A tall woman with short, blonde hair steps forward. She has dark, blue eyes. She also has a cold demeanor.

"My name is Sailor Uranus."

Finally, the fourth steps up. She appears to be the warmest of the quartet. She has shoulder length, curly, aquamarine hair. Her eyes are a blue-green, and have a bit of mystery and warmth behind them.

"I am Sailor Neptune."

"These are my guardians," Tranquility looks to each of her senshi with a warm smile.

"I'm Seiya, Commander of the Kinmoku Knights."

"I'm Yaten, Sergeant of the Kinmoku Knights," Yaten follows.

"Those are Knights of Kinmoku?" Uranus whispers to Neptune in a not-so-hushed tone.

"Yes we are. We are not in uniform but we are in fact Knights, and the protectors of Princess Kakyuu and her kingdom," Seiya says, defensively giving Uranus a glare.

Uranus blushes for a moment not knowing that she had whispered so loudly.

There is a momentary awkward silence between the princesses and their guards.

Finally Kakyuu politely coughs.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn, do you have escorts for this week's Olive Ball?" Kakyuu looks at them with an almost mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"No we do not. Our duty is to protect our Princess. Not to enjoy a ball," Uranus states, trying to fight a slight blush from the question.

The other senshi nod their heads in agreement of Uranus. Tranquility shakes her head sadly.

"I would have a better time knowing you four are having a good time," Tranquility looks at her senshi sweetly, then turns to Kakyuu. "Did you have anyone who would be willing to escort my senshi?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Kakyuu smiles, although the mischievous look hasn't left her eyes.

Another night on Earth.

The moonlight reveals two lovers in a garden who are locked in a tight embrace. Endymion brings his index finger up to Serenity's chin, and nudges her face upwards so that he can look into her eyes.

"Endymion," Serenity says softly.

"Serenity… there's been something I've wanted to ask you. I know we've only known each other a short time but I love you Serenity. Will you marry me?"

Serenity's amazed eyes stare into Endymion's sure and loving eyes. Serenity throws her arms around Endymion's neck and plants kisses all over his face, ending on his lips.

"Yes! Yes! Of course Endymion!" Serenity gives Endymion a smile of pure happiness and love.

"When should we announce it?" Endymion asks excitedly. "I've already informed my parents of the possibility of our engagement and they are thrilled!"

"Really?" Serenity's mood dropped at the thought of telling her mother but was raised when Endymion said that about his parents.

"Yes. They want to add it to the treaty too. Just in case, you know, your mother," Endymion looks at Serenity with worry for a moment as he speaks the last part.

"Hm," Serenity looks away for a moment.

"What is it Serenity?" Endymion asks, although he's pretty sure it was the comment about her mother.

"I'm just not sure how to tell my mother…" Serenity looks to Endymion to see if he has any suggestions.

A few moments pass, both have been lost in their thoughts of how to tell Queen Serenity. Finally, Serenity turns to Endymion.

"I know! I'll tell her at Tranquility's welcome home ball! She'll be in a great mood. So I'm sure she'll be fine with it if I tell her then!" Serenity now has her expression of pure happiness back. She again throws her arms around him, so excited that has solved this dilemma. "Can we tell the others before the ball?"

"Who? Our friends?" Serenity nods. "Yes, of course. I can't keep this to myself for a few more weeks!" He grabs Serenity up into his arms and spins her around in a hug.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell the others!" Serenity exclaims excitedly.

"Only tell the senshi though, OK? Don't tell your advisor, Luna. She's closest to the Queen and might let it slip," Endymion warns her.

"OK," Serenity says merrily, "… Can we go find everyone now?"

Endymion nods and they link hands, walking out of the moonlit garden, and towards another part of the palace grounds.

"Princess why must we go to the Olive Ball?" Uranus asks while she is putting her dress on behind a screen.

"I told you, Uranus," Tranquility says, playing with her fingers.

"Because you won't have fun if you don't," Saturn says. She is also putting a dress on behind a screen.

"Why do we have to have escorts though," Uranus whines as she steps from behind the screen with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you look lovely Uranus!" Tranquility exclaims at the sight of her friend. Uranus' dress is a dark blue, off the shoulder dress. It is floor length and has a sash loosely tied around her waist.

"Thank you Tranquility. Yes, I'm glad that the people of Kinmoku were able to make these for us so quickly," Uranus says, fingering the sash on her dress uncomfortably.

"And in our colors too!" Saturn says, stepping from behind her screen. Saturn's dress looks just like Uranus', except her sash is tied in the back in a bow.

"Oh, Saturn! You guys look great!" Tranquility exclaims as she runs over and hugs her friends. "Neptune and Pluto should be here soon. I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you all at dinner." She sticks her thumbs up and smiles at her senshi, wave's goodbye, and walks out the door.

Seiya is sitting in his favorite spot of the palace. It is a tree surrounded by an assortment of bright flowers. It is a decently secluded area. Not very many people know of this spot. He has just finished training for the day, and stretches his arms and leans against the tree. He begins to fall asleep but his eyes fly open at the sound of feet on the crisp grass surrounding him. He relaxes and lets his eyes close again, knowing that only his sister and close friends know this spot.

"What do you want?" Seiya asks his unknown intruder.

"Oh!" Tranquility covers her mouth quickly, " I didn't realize anyone was here-!"

"Oh, Odango, it's you," Seiya says, opening his eyes to look at a blushing Tranquility.

"I… I… I… Oh! Why are you so rude?" Tranquility screams at Seiya with her fists clenched at her sides. Seiya stands up and walks towards Tranquility.

"Calm down Moon Princess. I didn't mean to offend you. Not many people know about this place. I was surprised is all," Seiya says, looking at Tranquility with a slight blush as he remembers he's not wearing a shirt.

_So this is why she was blushing… Yikes._

Tranquility quickly composes herself and makes sure to keep eye contact with Seiya.

"I met your sister earlier," she says, trying her best to sound casual.

"Oh really? What do you think?" Seiya asks, genuinely curious.

"She's not like you," Tranquility says matter-of-factly, giving him an innocent smile.

"Why do you say that?" Seiya asks, coming closer, causing her to become flustered.

"Um… uh… I… uh… well," Tranquility pauses for a moment to compose herself.

_Gods he smells good! Oh! What am I thinking?_

"For starters, she is very polite. Responsible, a real leader. I would be honored to have someone like her as one of my senshi. Princess Kakyuu is very lucky to have her," Tranquility finishes as calmly as she can.

Seiya steps ever closer towards her and whispers, "Am I nothing like that?"

Their faces are inches apart. Tranquility is stunned; she can't even blush at the closeness of this half-naked man.

"I… uh… I…" Tranquility trails off, becoming lost in Seiya's dark, blue eyes. After a few more moments she snaps out of it and looks him squarely in the face. "Yes, that is correct. You are nothing like your sister. You are the complete opposite. You are rude, shameless, and a- a flirt!" With that said, Tranquility turns around and begins to walk away but Seiya gently grabs her writes and walks behind her. He leans towards her right ear.

"I think you have me mistaken. You are the only one I flirt with," Seiya whispers hoarsely in her ear.

For a few moments they stay frozen as they are until Tranquility turns around to look at Seiya.

"That is something you shouldn't do," Tranquility says with a shaky voice.

"Why is that?" Seiya asks curiously.

Tranquility turns around and leaves without giving him an answer.

_Why does he make me feel this way?_

_Why does she make me feel this way?_

Seiya then looks at the sky and notices the beginning to set.

_I guess it's time I head in. Dinner will be ready soon._

Endymion and Serenity walk hand in hand across the Earth palace grounds. As they turn a corner, a couple calls to them. It's Mars and Jedite.

"Mars, we were just looking for you!" Serenity exclaims happily. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they are in the music room. They sent us to find you," Mars says, glancing at her companion. "It's getting late. We need to leave for the Moon Kingdom soon."

"OK. I have something I need to tell all of you when we get back!" Serenity says as if she's about to burst.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Mars asks curiously.

"Because I want to tell all of you at one time," Serenity says smiling.

"Well, OK. Do you want to go on the teleportation room? We'll meet you there in a minute," Mars suggests as she intertwines her arm with Jedite's.

"Yes, that sounds great!" Serenity says as she turns to walk away with Endymion.

The four Generals and Senshi arrive at the teleportation room shortly. Each one with their own partner- Jedite and Mars, Nephrite and Jupiter, Malachite and Venus, and Zoicite and Mercury.

Mars and Jupiter appear to hate leaving their partners; on the other hand, Venus and Mercury look like they can't wait to leave. Of course, Serenity was the only one to really notice. At least that's what Serenity and her Senshi thought.

**End Chapter 4**

Next Chapter-

Serenity and Endymion share the news with their Senshi/ Generals

Tranquility spends a day with Seiya and Hoshi

The Olive Ball

Tranquility leaves for Planet Sutken

Serenity tells Endymion something before Tranquility returns


End file.
